Ouran Adventures
by OuranRocks2626
Summary: These are the beginning chapters to my chain of popular stories mixed with a great anime, Ouran high school host club. Hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Academy, an elegantly famous school, is where the legendary Host Club resides. A group of six handsome boys and an honor student with a liking for men's clothing is what makes up this Ouran Host Club. And all of these boys would soon realize that their lives were about to change.

Kyouya Ootori sat casually at a small, circular table in the center of the club room, as he studied tediously from his mathematics text book. He didn't have a test, but none the less he couldn't rest easy unless he was prepared for anything.

The other members were stationed around the room, busy with their own agendas. Hunny and Mori were sitting at another circular table, where Hunny was scarfing down all sorts of sweet things and Mori was sitting directly across from him, nose deep in a novel. He liked novels. They helped to soothe the tension after a day of constantly worrying about Hunny. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting side by side on a small couch. Hikaru had his laptop on his lap and they were looking at RPG gaming sites in search of something to relieve their ever growing boredom. They knew it was a hopeless pursuit, but did it none the less. Haruhi was sitting on the couch opposite them. With her eyes closed, she listened intently to some classical music that Tamaki had uploaded onto an I-Pod for her. He had given the I-Pod to her on her birthday with the music added, because she loved to listen to him play the piano so much that he wanted her to hear where he got his inspiration from. He wanted her to know more about him, seeing as they'd been a couple for quite awhile now and were still at the awkward stage. Tamaki was seated crosslegged on the ground as he stared with total concentration at a jigsaw puzzle Haruhi had brought for him that day. She had gotten it as a freebie at the supermarket, when she went for a restock of Instant Coffee, and knew immediately that he would love it. Of course, she was right. He was extremely overjoyed to receive something from her that he nearly exploded with all the love he felt. But he managed to keep his reaction low key and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, Haruhi!" he had said and Haruhi blushed and looked away, a small grin on her face.

All in all, it was a regular day for the members of the Host Club.

Or so they thought….

Watching their usual routine from a crack in the door was none other than Nekozawa-Senpai.

"Ohhh…look Belzenef. Isn't this interesting? The Ouran Host Club is having an off day?" he smiled sinisterly from under his hood. "Well now, I guess we'll have to make this day more interesting, now won't we?" And with that statement, he brought his hand up in front of him and snapped once, loudly.

This is what began the Ouran Host Club's unexpected journey, into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a young man named Mitsukuni Hanninozuka. He liked to wear a red hood all the time and ride on his bike with his best friend Usa-chan, a stuffed bunny doll.

One day he heard through his mother that his grandmother was very ill.

"I don't understand why I'm the mother." Haruhi said bluntly.

_One Day He Heard From His MOTHER That His Grandmother Was Very Ill._

"Fine, I'll say it! Geez." She replied to no one in particular.

"Hey don't make me sound crazy! I'm talking to you! The one who keeps narrating."

Anyways, after the mother informed her son, who is widely known as Hunny, about the recent events, he was greatly shocked. He wanted to do something, anything to make his grandmother feel well again. So his mother suggested something to him as she held out a packed picnic basket.

"This is pointless." Haruhi said then she continued after a sigh, "Here Hunny, why don't you take this packed lunch to her? She will need her nutrients if she wants to feel better soon."

Hunny received the packed lunch and peered inside. "Oooh! There's cake in here! Can I have it?"

Hunny shut the basket immediately.

"No I didn't. I want the cake!" Hunny said his eyes full of confusion.

_Hunny SHUT The Basket Immediately._

"Okay! Fine…" he murmured, closing the basket slowly.

"Haru-chan, this voice is mean." Hunny continued to his mother, thinking that the nothingness he was talking about couldn't hear him.

"…And scary." Haruhi whispered back.

After that, the young boy walked outside to pack his bike up for the trip. As he was heading to his bike, his father walked up to him.

"Oh! There you are my darling son! How I missed you so!" Tamaki said with too much effort.

"Too much effort? That was called method acting, if I do say so myself." He said to an unknown individual.

"Hey, Tama-chan!" Hunny exclaimed with great relish. Tamaki focused back onto Hunny and decided to try and redeem himself. "Oh! What a cruel world! Your beloved grandmother has fallen ill and you my son have decided to take a dangerous venture into the woods to see her. You are nothing if not heroic!"

Hunny tilted his head and smiled brightly. "Yeah! I guess I am!" he said. "Wish me luck, Tama-chan!" Tamaki smiled challengingly up at the unknown source, unaware that Hunny was now setting off on his quest into the woods.

"Take that voice!" he shouted.

Haruhi peered out the door at him, her face anything but pleased. "Good grief."

Tamaki heard her voice and quickly changed his attention to her. "HA-RU-HI!" he said, enunciating every syllable with a lovey tone. Haruhi flinched upon seeing him and immediately shut the door and locked it. Tamaki slid to a hault in front of the locked door. He jerked the door handle to try and open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Haruhi! The door's locked!" he shouted through the door.

"Oh! It must be stuck! I can't open it either!" Haruhi shouted back, sitting casually at the dinner table, her head perched between her clasped hands. "I guess you'll have to wait till it opens on its own."

Suddenly the door creaked weakly with pressure and the wooden door began to make cracking noises. Haruhi blinked and turned toward the door with a cocked eyebrow. "HYPER STARLIGHT KICK!" a shout sounded from behind the door and a second after, the door burst open, revealing an intense Tamaki. "I've come to rescue you my princess!" he said, in his usual princely way. Haruhi blinked in surprise. Then she sighed. "Well, there goes my hiding place."

Tamaki walked toward her smiling. "Come here and give papa a big hug!"

Haruhi made a creeped out face and backed away. "No, no I don't want to!"

Tamaki's smile widened to an extremely creepy level. "I won't bite." He said before he ran toward her. Haruhi dodged and ran away, Tamaki following closely behind. "Come back, Haruhi!"

Haruhi blushed in embarrassment. "Leave me alone!"

Meanwhile, in the depths of the forest, Hunny was riding his bike safely down a path with his bunny, Usa-chan sitting in a basket attached to the handle bars. He was completely preoccupied with the thought of visiting his grandmother that he didn't fully think through the risks of going through the forest alone.

"I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride my bike!" he sang, in his own tone deaf version of Queen's Bicycle song. Hunny frowned. "It's not tone deaf!"

Hunny continued on through the woods, but little did he know that something was lurking in the forest waiting for him. From behind a tree, a pair of shadows was concealed, watching the boy from afar. "He sure looks tasty." Said Wolf 1 also known as Hikaru. Wolf 2, or Kaoru, leaned his weight onto his brother's shoulders. "Sure does, brother."

Hikaru turned and placed his hand gently under Kaoru's chin. "But not as tasty as you, Kaoru." He said, revealing a single wolf fang as he grinned. Kaoru turned away and blushed on command. "Oh, Hikaru!"

Hikaru stopped and frowned, Kaoru mirroring his movements at the same time.

"Kay, now I'm bored." The twins said simultaneously.

The twins looked up quizzically and then at each other.

"Where's that voice coming from? It sounds like its narrating everything we do and say." Hikaru said scratching his head. "See there it goes again!"

Kaoru shrugged and looked around the forest. "I think what we should be worrying about is where _we _are right now?"

The twins stood in thought, then looked down at themselves. They were decked out in a wolf outfit, from the wolf ears sticking out of their head to the swishing wolf tail and realistic wolf paws.

"This seems too real to be another of our cosplaying club activities." Kaoru said after a moment.

Hikaru nodded. "So how do you suppose we got here?"

"I don't much care how we got here, but I would love to know how to get home."

The twins felt flabbergasted by the situation they were in. But luckily the way home was an easier path then they could have guessed.

"Well if it's so easy! Then why don't you enlighten us?" Hikaru shouted at the air.

Home would be in reach only if they took on their roles and played out the story to its end.

"That's it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Hikaru, who was the slower one of the twins, replied. "What's it? And I resent that comment, thank you very much!"

Kaoru peered around the tree again and saw as Hunny proceeded down the path to his grandmother's house. "We have to play the role of the wolf in order to get out of this place."

Hikaru's brain clicked with realization. "Oh! Now it makes sense. I was wondering why Hunny-senpai was wearing a red hood and riding on a bike. We must be stuck in that one story with the girl whose grandma gets sick so she takes her a picnic basket of goodies and her grandma get's eaten by the wolf and the wolf pretends to be her grandma and tries to eat her to but the ranger comes and kills the wolf."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, it's called Little Red Riding Hood, I believe."

Hikaru smiled devilishly at his brother. "Well I guess that means we have to eat Hunny's grandma."

Kaoru returned the gesture. "Then let's get going. I'm hungry."

The twins turned and proceeded to cut through the forest toward Hunny's grandma's house, smiling all the while.

"So this must be it." Hikaru said, looking at the only house ever built in the forest.

"Well geez! How was I supposed to know?"

"Hikaru! Stop fighting with the voice."

Hikaru frowned at his brother than silently turned back toward the house.

"So how do we get in?" He asked his twin.

Kaoru thought for a moment then remembered the story. "We have to pretend to be Hunny. Then the grandma will let us in."

Hikaru became annoyed instantly. "Great, why didn't I think of that?"

The twins, despite Hikaru's sarcasm, walked up to the large wooden door of grandma's house and knocked solidly three times.

"Whose there?" sounded an annoyed male voice that sounded strangely familiar. "She must be really sick." Said Hikaru and Kaoru shushed him.

The twins looked at each other and decided that Kaoru, since his voice was higher, could probably pull off Hunny's voice more successfully. "Grandmother? It's me Hunny. I brought you some goodies to make you feel better. May I come in?"

There was a silence, then the voice answered back, "Do what you want. It's not like the door's locked anyway."

Kaoru blinked and pushed on the door and just as the grandmother said. The door creaked open. The house was one story so when they walked in they saw a hallway that led all the way down to the back of the house with multiple rooms on either side. "I'm in here," said the grandmother.

The twins walked forward but then stopped immediately. "We don't have disguises!" Kaoru whispered sharply. Hikaru shrugged, "Let's just attack the old broad. She's sick anyways; she won't put up much of a fight." Kaoru thought about that for a moment then nodded and they continued forward. The second door along the left hallway wall was the grandmother's bedroom and the twins sneaked in quietly. "Oh. Isn't this problematic? I've got two wolves who don't know their place. This should be interesting." The twins froze in front of the bed and slowly rose to a standing position. "What gave us away?"

"You both smell like dog. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Grandma Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The twins' froze again, but for a whole different reason. Kyouya was laying in a large master bed in the middle of the room and he was dressed up in a blue nightgown and a matching sleeping cap. But the way he pushed up his glasses to hide his eyes made him look just as intimidating as he always looked. "Don't you dare say a word."

The twins tried desperately to hold back laughter and covered it with a question instead. "How did you end up…here?" Kyouya frowned and revealed his eyes. They were filled with so much anger, but he somehow managed to keep from exploding. The twins flinched. "Sorry for asking."

"Will you just do your part so I can get out of this ridiculous getup?"

The twins looked at each other and then shrugged. When they turned back they had wolfie grins on their faces. "We're here to eat you old lady. So just except it and lay still." They said, surrounding Kyouya on either side of the bed. Kyouya grinned. "Well for now I'll have to let you have your way. But when we're free from here, you will get it." The twins gulped but continued with their roles. They licked their lips, than jumped on Kyouya, gobbling him up.

When they finished, they patted their tummies with satisfaction. "That was good." They said.

Kaoru than went over to the grandmother's dresser and pulled open the top drawer. He pulled out a nightgown and slipped into it than grabbed a night cap out of the same drawer and placed it over his ears. "Alright, Hikaru, you hide in the closet. That way when Hunny comes in, you can get the jump on him first." Hikaru grinned then went over to the closet, closing himself inside.

Kaoru went over to the master bed and slipped under the covers. "Alrighty then, now all I have to do is wait for Hunny to come." He grinned widely, "And then he'll be in for a surprise."

"Yay! Grandma's house!" Hunny said, looking upon his grandmother's house with anticipation. He walked his bike up to the porch and grabbed Usa-chan and the picnic basket before perching the bike against the house. He walked to the door next. "Grandmother! Are you there? It's me Hunny!" There was silence then a loud cough sounded from inside the house. "Come in, Dear. The door is unlocked," said a wheezy voice from within.

Hunny pushed the door open and found that the house seemed empty. "The second room on the left side, my sweet." Hunny continued forward and followed the voice's intructions. When he got to the room, he and Usa-chan peered around the corner. Kaoru was sitting in the bed, with the blanket pulled up over the bottom half of his face, so that Hunny couldn't see he was a fake. "Come over here."

Hunny walked over with the basket in tow and stopped at the side of the bed. Hunny tilted his head and examined his grandmother. "Kao-chan, why are you pretending to be my grandma?" Kaoru almost fell over. "Hunny-Senpai! You have to play the role! Otherwise we'll never get out of here!"

"You mean I have to pretend to be clueless?"

"Yes."

Hunny thought about that for a moment. "Will it make the scary voice go away?"

"Yes it will." Kaoru said, though he was oblivious to the voice's power.

Both Hunny and Kaoru stopped for second, eyes wide with anxiety.

"That was unusually creepy." Kaoru said then shrugged it off and went back into his role.

"Well, my dear, what did you bring you beloved grandmother?"

Hunny looked at the basket and then looked back up at Kaoru. "My, Grandma! What big eyes you have!" Kaoru blinked. "The better to see you with, my dear."

"My, Grandma! What big ears you have!"

"The better to hear you with, my dear."

Hunny's eyes widened and he said in a quiet tone. "Grandma, what big teeth you have."

Kaoru grinned and threw the blanket down, revealing his wolf attire. "The better to EAT you with, my dear!" And he lunged toward Hunny.

Hunny dodged, moving with his martial arts speed. Kaoru had no chance at catching him. "Hikaru! Now!" he shouted and Hikaru burst out of the closet at Hunny. Hunny saw him immedately and jumped up, letting the wolves crash head first into each other.

They kept going like that, till the forest ranger, Takashi Morinozuka, walked past after a day of chopping trees. He stopped, his axe leaning against his shoulder, and caught a glimpse of two wolves chasing poor little Hunny. His mouth fell open. "Mitsukuni!" he said loudly and ran over to the house. Hunny was still dodging the twins when Ranger Mori, suddenly crashed through the window. "Mitsukuni!" he said again and Hunny looked toward him. His serious expression changed to that of a crying child and he flung himself toward him. "TA-KA-SHIII!" he shouted, landing in Mori's arms. Mori embraced Hunny and then turned his intent eyes onto the twin wolves.

He didn't say anything, though he really didn't need to, before he rushed toward them. He was fast and he took down Hikaru with ease. "Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted and Mori stopped, looking down and realizing that he just tackled Hikaru. He then seemed deeply confused. "Uhhh…"

Hikaru was knocked unconscious and Mori looked like he was well on his way because of confusion. "Takashi, it's okay! You have to play your role in order to leave this place. That's why Hika-chan and Kao-chan are chasing me. So you have to take care of them, otherwise the story won't end and we can't leave." Mori looked over at Hunny then began to fully grasp the situation. He then stood up and went over to Kaoru. Kaoru backed away uneasily. "Mori-Senpai, what are you doing?" Mori didn't say anything, but he raised his hand over Kaoru head and brought it down hard, knocking him unconscious.

Then Hunny went over and jumped on his overly plump belly. Out came Kyouya, covered in saliva. "Well, I guess it could have been worse." He said, still looking deeply upset by his attire.

Hunny and Mori smiled at each other and they all watched as the world lit up around them.

"We did it!" Hunny yelled triumphantly. Mori grinned and grunted.

Kyouya stood and wiped off some access saliva. "It's about time."

Back on the other side of the forest, the world was beginning to fade and Haruhi, who was caught in Tamaki's embrace, noticed it. "Hey, I think it's over." She said and Tamaki looked around. But before he could reply with anything, the world of light engulfed them and left them surrounded by nothing but pure white.


End file.
